


love is brief

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Laser Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: shoutout to the abh tumblr groupchat for making me happy enough to write this complete and utter shite!short and terrible, like myself
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	love is brief

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the abh tumblr groupchat for making me happy enough to write this complete and utter shite!  
> short and terrible, like myself

“Alice, what are you doing?” Alfred questioned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I thought you were on defense? What about protecting your team?”

“It’s laser tag, Alfie, not fucking “We are the Tigers.” She leaned in and lowered her voice confidentially. “I recruited Nigel for our team. So…”

“Oh Jesus H Christ.” 

“You love me.” She tugged him close, nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder happily. He looked down at her with a look of complete adoration.

“Alice.”

“Alfie.”

He held her at arms length, smiling. “I love you.” PEW.

“Did you just fucking shoot me?” Alice screeched, chasing him through the maze of obstacles as Nigel popped his head up from behind a screen. “Alfred, get back here!”

NIgel shook his head sadly. “Love is so brief.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment down below!!!!!!!


End file.
